


Will Everything Work Out?

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Zexion wants Demyx to spend the summer with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010

"Hey, earth to Demyx!" Zexion said, waving his hand in front of his best friend and lover's face.

"AHG!" Demyx yelled and fell off of his chair. Zexion stared at him. "ow ow ow ow." Demyx sat up and rubbed his head. Zexion smiled a small smile and reached a hand to Demyx. Demyx grinned, grabbed it and stood up. "Don't scare me like that, Zex"

"Sorry" Zexion murmured. Demyx grinned and put an arm around his shoulders. Zexion blushed a little. He looked away. Demyx steered them to the doors out of school. Zexion got out of his grip and went to his locker. Demyx followed and waited for his boyfriend to get his bag. Zexion stood up and shouldered his bag, nodding he started for the doors. Demyx grinned and followed.

"Are we going to your house this weekend or mine?" Demyx grinned.

"My parents are gone, so mine I guess" Zexion said quietly. Demyx grinned and did a jump. Zexion smiled a little. "You dork." He rolled his eyes at the blonde.

Demyx stuck his tongue out and ran ahead. Zexion chuckled and caught up with him. They got to Zexion's mansion and went up to his room. They dumped their stuff on the floor and Demyx went to the closet. He grabbed his sitar and sat on Zexion's bed. He tuned it while Zexion opened his text book and did his homework. Zexion watched and listened for a while as Demyx started playing and singing. Zexion finally opened his mouth and asked "Have you asked your parents about summer yet?" Demyx tensed. "Guessing you havent?". Demyx nodded. "Dem...you kinda need to ask..." Zexion sighed.

"Never the right time to ask...they keep arguing about who's taking me this summer..." Demyx murmured.

Zexion looked at him. "Well...if you tell them...they wont fight anymore...". Demyx nodded. "Ask them...on Sunday?". He nodded again. "Good.". Zexion smiled.

Demyx looked up and said "Hey, you're actually smiling."

Zexion blushed "I...smile all the time..."

"Not like that!" Demyx grinned and Zexion blushed more. Demyx jumped up, moved to where Zexion was sitting on the bed and glomped him.

"ACK!" Zexion yelled as Demyx threw his arms around him. "DEMYX!" Demyx just laughed and pulled Zexion close to him on the bed. Zexion sighed and just let the blond do what he wanted to. Demyx rested his chin on Zexion's head. Zexion sighed again, closed his eyes and murmured "This is why you need to tell your parents you're staying here for the summer..."

Demyx sighed sadly "Zexion, how can I tell them? Just go up to them and say 'Mom, Dad. I'm staying with my boyfriend at his house for the summer. Okay? Bye!'...Zex... they still dont know that i'm gay..."

Zexion moved and looked up at him "Tell them. They can't really stop you...you are eighteen after all..." Demyx burried his face in Zexion's hair and shook his head. "Demyx..."

"I cant, Zex...i just cant..." Demyx muttered. Zexion sighed and rubbed Demyx's arm that was across his chest. Demyx sighed sadly, nuzzling Zexion's head. "I'm sorry, Zexion... I'm really sorry."

"Shh" Zexion murmured "It's okay, Dem. It really is."

Demyx shook his head, tightening his grip around the smaller boy. "But its not. I need to work up the courage to tell them...somehow..."

Zexion tilted his head up and kissed Demyx's neck softly. "You want me to be there when you tell them?"

Demyx sighed. "No, they might hurt you somehow." Zexion stayed quiet and he kissed Demyx's neck again. Demyx relaxed into Zexion's kisses and his grip on Zexions loosened a watched him with sad eyes as Demyx fell asleep and began snoring softly.

'Maybe I can persuade his parents tomorrow while he's at work...' Zexion thought as he started drifting to sleep.


	2. You're What?!

Demyx sighed as he did dishes at his part-time job at Gambler's Grill. He felt terrible about not being able to tell/ask his parents about the summer. His boss, Luxord Fate, came up beside him and started helping him with the dishes.

"Alright, kiddo. What's eating at ya?" Luxord asked.

Demyx stiffened and looked at him "Wh-what?"

"Well, you're usually humming and smiling everyday" Luxord smiled knowingly at him.

Demyx blushed slightly and started washing dishes again "It's nothing"

"Mhm, yeah right, Demyx. What's wrong? Did you and Zexion break up?" Luxord asked. Demyx shook his head quickly. "Your parents then?" Demyx nodded slowly. "Ah, did you finally tell them and they got angry with you?" Demyx shook his head again. Luxord sighed "So, you haven't told them and it's eating at you to the point that you feel guilty?"

The blond nodded again and said "I-i...I just can't...I don't want them to get angry at me...or Zexion... I know my dad would try and hurt him."

Luxord smiled at him. "Dem, you're both eighteen now. Your parents cannot do anything to the two of you without getting into trouble with the cops now. You can do whatever you want to do. It's your life now."

The teen grinned and nodded "You're right. You know what? I'll tell them tonight!" The Brit grinned at the teen as he went back to doing the dishes, humming softly.

Zexion pulled up into Demyx's driveway ands shut off his car. He took a deep breath and got out 'Here I go' He thought as he exhaled slowly. The slate-haired teen walked to the front door and knocked. A woman in her late thirties answered the door "Zexion!" She smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Nocturne." Zexion said politely. She stepped aside to let him inside and he shut the door quietly.

"What brings you here? Demyx isn't home. He took a double shift tonight." She said, smiling at him.

"I know ma'am" He said and added "May I ask you something?"

"Of course dear. What is it?" She smiled at him.

"Is it okay if Demyx comes and lives with me for the summer?" Zexion asked.

Ms. Nocturne's smile faltered "W-well, you see, Zexion. Demyx's father and I are thinking of taking him-"

"I know, Dem's told me. But," He interrupted. "I figured it'd be easier if he just came and lived me for the summer. That way you don't have to worry about him.

Ms. Nocturne fidgeted and looked around, avoiding eye contact with him. "That's all very nice of you and all, Zexion. But...we've already made plans for the summer and we can't change them-"

"You mean you've made plans for Demyx and you don't feel like changing them." Zexion interrupted angrily. She stared at him in shock.

Demyx walked in and froze when he saw Zexion and his mom. "Zexion? What're you doing here ?"

Zexion looked at him calmly "Talking to your mother about the summer." Demyx stiffened and gave him a you didn't look.

"Demyx, how come you didn't tell me planned on staying with Zexion for the summer?" Ms. Nocturne asked, her eyes turning icy.

Demyx looked down and mumbled "Never the right time...between you being gone for work and you fighting with Dad all the time...I never had the chance to tell you." He looked up, took a deep breath and said "Mom, I'm staying with Zexion for the summer and you have no say in it!"

"Now wait just one minute mister!" His mother looked at him sternly "You live under-"

"I'm eighteen Mom! I'm an adult! I get to make my own choices now and I say that I'm going to stay with my boyfriend at his house for as long as he'll let me!" Demyx yelled angrily. Zexion stared at him in complete shock and was smiling slightly.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Ms. Nocturne screamed.

Demyx froze and paled at what he just said hit him. "Oh shit" He breathed out.


	3. Moving In

"Uhm..." Demyx licked his lips and stared at his mom in complete terror "Mo-"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Zexion asked calmly.

"Well," She huffed, ignoring Zexion. "This is a surprise. Demyx, why didn't you tell me?"

Demyx fidgeted and looked around nervously. "Well...Never had the right moment...to tell you"

"Who else knows?" She asked, her voice cold.

"Lots of people...except you...and Dad," He replied, fidgeting again. He looked up atnd flinched from his mother's expression.

"And when did youplan on telling us?" She asked, her voice rising.

The blonde flinched and opened his mouth to speak but Zexion started speaking "I'm sorry to interrupt but it's getting late" He stared at her calmly "And I don't plan on leaving here alone." The blonde teen looked at him in shock "What? You didn't think i'd leave you here did you?"

"Well...no bu-" Demyx started

"YOU AREN'T LEAVING THIS HOUSE!" His mother screeched and pulled him away from the slatenette. He stumbled and Zexion immediately reached out and pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Let go of him now!" She hissed.

"Mom!" Demyx yelled at her as he oulled away from Zexion. "You can't control me forever! Get over yourself! I'm eighteen! I can do whatever the hell I want now without your fucking permission!"

She blinked and took a deep breath, her face red "Fine. Leave. But don't expect that you can EVER come back!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the kitchen door shut behind her.

Demyx let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, shaking. "I think I just got kicked out..." He mumbled and leaned back into the slate haired teen. Said slatenette wrapped his arms back around him and kissed his temple gently "Better pack up mystuff and find a place to store it"

"My place" Zexion mumbled.

"Huh?" Demyx tilted his head back and looked at the other,confused.

"You're coming to live with parents love you and know we're together, so why not?"

The blonde blinked andsmiled "I would love that" Zexion smiled and kissed his blonde gently. Demyx pulled away and whispered "I'll go get boxes" Zexion nodded and went to Demyx's room.

Once everything was packed and in Zexion's car, they both got in and buckled up. Zexion started his car and took off to his house. Demyx yawned and closed his eyes The slatenette glanced at him and chuckled. Demyx smirked slightly and opened an eye "Shut up, Zexy...not used to being up at three in the morning."

Zexion chuckled again as he pulled into his driveway and shut off the car. "Dem, we're here. We'll get your stuff tomorrow okay?" The blonde nodded and got out slowly, yawning loudly. Zexion got out and took the blonde's hand in his, walking up to his house.

They walked inside quietly and into Zexion's room. Demyx flopped down onto the bed and curled up. Zexion chuckled and crawled on the bed, laying next to his blonde. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Said blonde smiled and looked at the other. Zexion smiled and kissed him softly. Demyx let his eyes slide shut as he kissed back. The slatenette moved his lips against the blonde's slowly, making the blonde moan quietly. The slate haired teen smiled, pulling away slightly and smiled wider when Demyx whined in protest.

"Go to sleep, Dem." He murmured against his lips. The blonde nodded and fell asleep instantly. "I love you, Demyx" He whispered before falling asleep.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is a crappy ending haha  
> Like I said, these first few uploads are VERY old Fanfics that I just wanted to share to prove that i have gotten better from these old 2010 ones to the new ones I will be posting later on :)

"Demyx! I'm home!" Zexion yelled as he opened the door to his and Demyx's home that they moved into last month.

"Zexy!" Demyx yelled happily as he glomped his boyfriend, pinning him to the door. Zexion laughed and hugged the blonde tightly, kissing his cheek. The blonde grinned and kissed the other deeply. Zexion moaned into the kiss instantly and looked at his blonde in surprise, raising an eyebrow. Demyx pulled away, grinning and moved to Zexion's neck, kissing all over it slowly.

"Christ...Demyx, what got into you?" The slatenette murmured, suppressing moans.

"I missed you," The mullet haired boy replied, looking at him "And I'm slightly horny." He gave him a sheepish grin.

Zexion chuckled and quickly flipped them so that Demyx was now pinned to the door. He immediately attacked the blonde's neck, making him moan loudly. Zexion pulled away and pulled Demyx up to their room quickly. He opened the door with his foot and pulled Demyx inside, shutting the door behind them quickly. Demyx started tugging Zexion to the bed and the slatenette's eyes lit up with lust. He pushed the blonde on the bed gently and crawled on top of him. He gave the blonde a quick kiss before he started undoing the blonde's shirt buttons quickly. Demyx arched, moaning loudly and did the same with Zexion. It wasn't soon before they were both naked and panting heavily with need and want.

The slatenette reached down and gripped Demyx's member tightly, making the blonde arch and moan loudly. "Z-zexion!" His hands gripped the sheets tightly, eyes squeezed shut. Zexion smiled and pumped the blonde slowly, watching him squirm and moan. Demyx's eyes glazed over and he stared at the other. "St-stop...I'm gonna AHHH!" He cried out, arching up as he felt one of Zexion's fingers enter him. Tears sprung to his eyes and he squirmed "ow..." He mumbled.

"Shh, relax" Zexion purred in his ear as he nibbled on the lobe to distract him and added a second finger, scissoring them. Demyx gripped the sheets tighter, his breath coming out in heavy pants. Zexion moved his fingers slowly, angling them differently.

Demyx arched, crying out loudly "F-FUCK!" He laid back down on the bed, pushing his hips down on the probing fingers and moaned loudly. "R-right...haaah...there!"

The slatenette grinned and added a third finger, pumping them in and out quickly. The blonde bucked his hips up, whimpering as his cock hardened more. "Demyx," Zexion whispered as he removed his fingers, making the blonde whimper again. He looked at the slatenette, whimpering and his eyes widened when he felt something a lot bigger than three fingers start to push into him.

"Z-zexi-ion" He whimpered and gripped Zexion's shoulders tightly. Zexion groaned and pushed in all the way, stopping and waited for Demyx to get used to the feeling. He kissed the blonde's cheek and started pumping his cock slowly todistract him. Demyx slowly realxed and started moaning loudly. Zexion took it as on okay and started thrusting slowly. Demyx went limp, bucking his hips up rapidly as he tried to get the other to move faster. "Z-zex...faster d-dammit".

Zexion smiled and complied, thrusting fast and hard. Demyx cried out in pleasure and reached down, placing his hand on Zexoin's. He pumped himself with their hands, feeling his climax nearing already.

"Demyx" Zexion moaned and thrusted deep into him, making the blonde arch off the bed, crying out as he came hard, splattering their chests with cum. Zexion groaned loudly, thrusting a few times as he rode out his orgasm. The collapsed into a sweaty mess on their bed and laid there, panting. Zexion pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Demyx into his chest.

Demyx yawned and snuggled into him, a content smile on his face. "Love you" He mumbled as sleep started to overcome him.

Zexion kissed his forehead "Love you too, blondie." Demyx grinned and fell asleep, breathing quietly. "I always will" Zexion murmured and fell asleep with his blonde in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
